


Irreale

by Yumeko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeko/pseuds/Yumeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La notte a volte gioca brutti scherzi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreale

_Sedeva nella comoda poltrona di pelle nera della sua stanza da letto. Aveva freddo e sentiva le punte delle dita, abbandonate sui braccioli, gelate ed intorpidite. Davanti a lui il profilo rigido di una persona voltata di spalle si stagliava contro la finestra._  
 _Il fuoco che scoppiettava nel caminetto sembrava non riuscire a scalfire l’oscurità che pervadeva la camera. Se chiudeva gli occhi, gli sembrava di vedere il paesaggio invernale della tenuta dei Malfoy avvolto dalle tenebre._  
 _Improvvisamente, dopo interminabili minuti d’immobilità, la figura si voltò verso di lui._  
 _"Luce..."_  
 _L'uomo si mosse a disagio nella poltrona. Quella voce... Solo una persona lo chiamava così._  
 _"Potter?" chiese._  
 _"Luce." ripeté il giovane avanzando verso di lui. Non aveva mai sentito Harry usare quel tono, eppure non poteva che essere lui. La sua voce sapeva di sesso e di violenza e di polvere._  
 _Un senso di disagio assalì l'uomo._  
 _Man mano che si allontanava dalla finestra, il viso del ragazzo si faceva più nitido, mentre, per contrasto, la stanza sembrava farsi sempre più buia. Aveva la pelle lucida, patinata da un leggero strato di sudore._  
 _"Luce." disse per la terza volta Harry, come assaporando quel nomignolo. Questa volta, nella sua voce si era insinuata una nota di malizia e di crudeltà che Lucius era certo non essergli mai appartenuta._  
 _Fissò le labbra rosse e carnose del giovane aprirsi in un sorriso osceno, il sorriso di una fiera che si sta per abbattere sulla propria preda, il sorriso di una puttana che cerca di irretire il prossimo cliente. Non poteva avere più di quindici, forse sedici, anni, eppure nei suoi occhi verdissimi Lucius vedeva il riflesso di lunghi anni di guerra e di omicidi e di torture._  
 _E si scoprì a desiderare di udire nuovamente il suono di quella voce sconcia graffiargli le orecchie._  
 _Lentamente, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, il ragazzino si chinò in avanti e si puntellò pesantemente con i palmi delle mani sulle ginocchia dell'uomo. L’odore della sua pelle lo avvolse colloso: assomigliava in maniera decisamente disturbante al profumo della pelle di Draco da bambino._  
 _Harry si avvicinò fino a far sfiorare le loro labbra e percorrerne poi i contorni con la punta della lingua. Sembrò assaggiarlo dubbioso, prima di ritrarsi e fissarlo con un'appiccicosa e nauseante falsa innocenza stampata in viso._  
 _“Ti piace scoparmi, vero?” ghignò per poi chinarsi nuovamente su di lui ed insinuargli senza delicatezza la lingua in bocca._

Lucius spalancò gli occhi nel buio soffocante della stanza da letto e boccheggiò. Sentiva le lenzuola calde appiccicarsi fastidiosamente alla sua pelle sudata. Il respiro lento della persona addormentata accanto a lui era l’unico suono sopra il ronzio assordante del silenzio. C’era qualcosa di distintamente confortante nel profilo dei muscoli solidi, da uomo, premuti contro il suo fianco.  
“Luce…” biascicò Harry nel sonno.  
E Lucius si rilassò, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di aver tenuto il corpo in tensione per tutto quel tempo. Con un sospiro quasi di piacere accolse la tregua ai muscoli irrigiditi, poi richiuse gli occhi e, lentamente, si abbandonò al sonno.

**Author's Note:**

> Due piccole curiosità: questo sogno l’ho fatto veramente. Ripetutamente. È stato uno degli incubi peggiori della mia vita, nonostante non succeda nulla di particolarmente terrificante.  
> Inoltre, in diversi romanzi ho veramente trovato “Luce” come diminutivo di Lucius. Come potevo lasciarmi scappare uno spunto tanto ghiotto? ;D


End file.
